Moments
by JuviaSwaan
Summary: Hay momentos que marcan la vida de las personas. "Recopilación Dramione Week"
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic participa en la segunda edición de la Dramione Week, organizado por el forum de fanfiction El Mapa del Mortífago.**_

 **Lo sé, lo sé, soy una irresponsable, debería actualizar Save me y no ponerme a participar en retos, pero no puedo. #Guilty  
Entré a la universidad hace un mes y tengo muchas cosas que hacer, escribir nunca ha sido mi prioridad, lo hago por gustó y para relajarme a veces, ahorita debería estar haciendo tarea pero maldita procrastinación. Btw, me disculpo por no actualizar Save me, pronto volveré. **

**Aquí voy a recopilar los prompts de la Dramione Week, no sé si pueda completar todos los prompts, la verdad no creo ni me interesa ganar nada, pero los fics de la Dramione Week del año pasado me encantaron so, quiero divertirme y disfrutar un rato. Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con esta pequeña viñeta, muy oc.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, no a mí por desgracia. Solo lo tomo prestado porque estoy aburrida. **

* * *

_**Inicio**_

Suelen preguntarme cuándo es que comenzó todo, aunque creo que ni yo mismo lo sé. Tal vez, fue en el primer año, cuando entró a mi compartimiento en el Expreso de Hogwarts preguntando por una rana que había perdido ese chico gryffindor. Tal vez, fue cuando la vi leyendo mi libro favorito, "Historia de Hogwarts".

También, pudo haber sido después que descubrí que la chica más brillante del salón, era una sangre sucia. Después de todo, lo prohibido siempre ha sido tentador y nunca ha habido algo que no pueda obtener.

Por otro lado, pudo empezar cuando en segundo año, la vi en la enfermería de la escuela. Cuando dije que esperaba que ella fuera la siguiente no lo decía en serio, nunca me había sentido tan impotente.

Pero, la respuesta más probable, es que todo comenzará en tercer año, cuando esa nacida de muggles me pegó en la cara. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a tratarme de esa manera.

Ese incidente fue el inicio de mi insaciable atracción por Hermione Granger, mi más grande dolor de cabeza, la mejor amiga de mi peor enemigo y la única por la que quería volver a ser golpeado.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Este fic participa en la segunda edición de la Dramione Week._**

 ** _Hi guys, ahora les traigo un one-shot con el prompt "Cumpleaños", para la Dramione Week. Es un AU en el que Voldemort nunca existió pero Draco y Hermione no se llevaban bien. Espero lo disfruten._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, si así fuera Draco estaría en mi cama ahorita. Todo lo que no reconozcan si salió de mi cabecita._**

* * *

 ** _Cumpleaños_**

Draco Malfoy nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños, en el mundo mágico no era una celebración común, generalmente sus padres ni si quiera decían nada sobre eso. Tal vez una charla de que ahora que mayor tenía que llevar más alto el apellido, pero nada más. Era algo que realmente nunca le había importado.

Estaba en su último año de Hogwarts, compartía una Torre con la nacida de muggles, ya que Dumbledore los había nombrado Premios Anuales, vaya suerte la de él.

Muchos pensaran que había sido insufrible soportar a Hermione Granger todo un año, pero la realidad es que no, no del todo. Sí, Granger era molesta, terca, una sabelotodo, la mayor parte del tiempo tenía metida la nariz en algún libro, pero, también era audaz e interesante. Era la única persona con la que podía mantener una discusión verbal y casi ser vencido, casi.

La verdad es que ahora podía decir que ese año había sido uno de los mejores, no tenía que soportar las tonterías de sus seguidores Slytherin, la realidad era que ni sumando los coeficientes de Crabbe y Goyle podrían hacer funcionar un cerebro. Además, tenía suficiente tranquilidad para relajarse, practicar sus hechizos e incluso pociones y tenía alguien con quien intercambiar opiniones, aunque las de ella estuvieran erradas.

— _No puedo creer que estés comparando el Quidditch con algo tan banal como un deporte muggle._

 _Hermione rodó los ojos por enésima vez ese día._

— _Pero sí es la verdad, al final de cuentas todos buscan lo mismo, anotar puntos y ganar._

— _¿Anotar puntos y ganar? ¿En serio? El Quidditch es más que eso, claro que la competencia es importante y claro que yo soy siempre el ganador, pero no hay nada como montar en escoba, sentir el viento a tu alrededor, al público gritando tu nombre, la presión de estar a punto de perder o ganar, todo es… extraordinario._

— _Woah. –Granger lucía muy impresionada y él no tenía idea de porqué._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Es solo que, –la castaña dudó por un momento– nunca había visto que hablarás con tanta pasión sobre algo, tenías un brillo en los ojos que incluso me dieron ganas de intentar jugar al Quidditch, pero, mi odio a volar es más grande._

— _Hay muchas cosas que hago con pasión Granger. –Dijo con un tono de voz sensual y la bruja rodó los ojos, otra vez._

— _Y allí está otra vez el Malfoy idiota. –Granger tomó sus cosas y subió a su cuarto, Draco sonrió. Hablaba en serio con las cosas que podía hacer, quién sabe, tal vez después le mostraría lo apasionado que podía ser sobre una escoba._

En fin, el año había pasado muy rápido para Draco, ya casi llegaba el final del curso y con eso el cumpleaños de Draco, para él no era nada excitante, la realidad es que incluso había olvidado que celebraba su aniversario de nacido, pero su compañera de Torre se había enterado y estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que cumplías años? –Hermione sonaba enfadada.

— ¿Por qué tendría que decirte? –Hermione lo miró con malos ojos. — Además, no es nada importante, es un día como cualquier otro.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No todos los días puedes festejar tu cumpleaños.

— No, pero sí cada año. –Dijo Malfoy con sarcasmo.

— ¡Malfoy!

— Además, Granger, nunca lo he festejado. –Le dijo el rubio como si no fuera la gran cosa, porque para él en verdad no significaba nada. — No veo porqué hacerlo ahora.

— ¿En serio? ¿Ni una sola vez? – La rizada puso cara rara.

— No.

— Okay. – La chica salió de la habitación.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Primero le armaba bronca y después se iba como si nada. Nunca iba a entender a las mujeres, en especial a una en particular.

…

Malfoy estaba a punto de irse a la cama, era casi media noche cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

Hermione Granger. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

— ¿Qué demonios, Granger? – Las luces se apagaron y empezó a sonar una canción. Su compañera de torre estaba en frente de él, sosteniendo un pastel de calabaza con una vela encima.

— _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Draco, happy birthday to you._ – Era una imagen que nunca pensó ver, Hermione Granger cantando para él, no sabía por qué pero sentía algo cálido cerca de su pecho. Escucharla decir su nombre por primera vez lo conmovió de alguna manera.

— Pide un deseo.

Draco salió de su ensoñación. — ¿Qué? – No entendía nada.

— Cierra los ojos y pide un deseo.

Draco iba a responder algo no muy grato pero vio la cara de la bruja y al parecer no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, así que hizo lo que le pedía.

— ¿Ya?

El rubio asintió.

— Okay, ahora abre los ojos y sopla la vela.

El mago hizo lo que la chica le pedía. Hermione dejó el pastel sobre el escritorio y de repente se lanzó al rubio.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Draco.

El slytherin estaba sin palabras, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Granger?, ¡¿Dónde ponía sus manos?! Hermione Granger, la chica a la que había molestado por tantos años lo estaba abrazando, y él lo estaba disfrutando. Estaba a punto de rodear a la chica con sus brazos pero de repente dejó de sentirla. La rizada lo había soltado y ahora estaba partiendo el pastelito a la mitad.

— Toma. – La chica le dio un pedazo y se sentó en la cama. — Lamento que sea pastel de calabaza, era lo único que quedaba en las cocinas y yo no sé cocinar, así que lo siento. – Hermione le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

El mago estaba parado en medio de la habitación sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Qué esperas? Come. – Le dijo la chica y le hizo señas para que sentara con ella.

Draco se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? – El chico necesitaba una explicación.

— Nada importante. – La chica se sonrojó. — Es una tradición muggle.

— ¿Muggle? – El rubio no sonaba molesto, simplemente curioso.

— No quiero que te molestes, pero no podía irme a dormir sabiendo que era tu cumpleaños. Teníamos que festejarlo de alguna manera.

Draco Malfoy no supo que decir. Aunque no tuvo que hablar porque Hermione lo hizo por él. Le contó como sus padres siempre la despertaban a las 6 am para que soplara las velas de su pastel, como sus padres le preparaban una cena especial, solo ellos tres, como disfrutaban de ese día todos juntos antes de que entrara a Hogwarts. Desde que había entrado a Hogwarts era más solitario para ella, pero aun así sus amigos siempre festejaban de alguna manera, sabiendo lo mucho que ese día le recordaba a su hogar.

— ¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de ese día? – Hermione se sorprendió por la pregunta, pensó que Draco ni si quiera le estaba prestando atención.

— Tal vez voy a soñar como una niña de papá. – Hermione sonrió. — Pero, todos los años mi padre bailaba una canción conmigo, era como una tradición, eso realmente lo extraño.

De repente el chico se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia Hermione. La chica lo miró extrañada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Pon esa canción. – Le dijo el mago como si no necesitara ninguna explicación.

— ¿Para qué? – Hermione sonaba muy nerviosa.

El chico simplemente la tomó de la mano e hizo que se pusiera de pie.

— Vamos, no le irás a negar un baile al chico del cumpleaños, ¿verdad? – Malfoy le sonrió de lado.

La chica se sonrojó y no dijo nada, pero una melodía empezó a sonar. Malfoy la tomo de la cintura e hizo que Hermione lo rodeará con sus brazos.

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

No dijeron nada, simplemente se miraron a los ojos y bailaron, la canción sonó y sonó, perdieron la cuenta de que cuanto tiempo llevaban bailando, pero no importaba.

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

— Gracias. – Le dijo el chico. La gryffindor simplemente se recargó en su pecho y Draco pensó que le gustaría festejar todos sus cumpleaños así, con Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Si les gustó déjenme un review ¡por favor! Se acepta todo, menos bullying gacho, bullying chido sí. La canción que bailan Draco y Hermione es: _Can't help falling in love - Elvis Presley  
Nos vemos mañana si alcanzo a escribir para el siguiente prompt jajaja. _**

**_-Lots of love, Juvia._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Este fic participa en la segunda edición de la Dramione Week.**_

 _ **Hoy les traigo un one-shot con el prompt "Carne" donde Hermione y Draco son muggles, es la primera vez que escribo un AU así, espero lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a JK, lamentablemente.**_

* * *

 _ **Carne**_

Draco se sentía muy mal, su estómago dolía horrores. Y todo por culpa del idiota de Weasley. El pelirrojo lo retó a quién podía comer más carne, era una estupidez. No le hubiera seguido la corriente de no ser porque el tonto lo había gritado en medio campus. Para el final del día todos sabían que iba a haber una competencia de carne en la cafetería de la universidad, el premio sería "el amor de Hermione Granger". Draco no podía hacer más que suspirar cansado y soportar esas tonterías.

Weasel era un completo idiota. Le había declarado sus sentimientos a la chica más deseada de todo el campus, la chica lo había rechazado 10 veces en estos 2 últimos años. Según el pelirrojo todo era culpa de Malfoy, pero Hermione ni si quiera era nada de él. No iba a mentir y decir que la chica no lo atraía porque la verdad es que lo volvía loco.

Todo el mundo sabía que Draco era el perrito faldero de Hermione, o como ella lo llamaba "mejor amigo". Sí, Malfoy estaba en la friendzone.

Draco y Hermione se conocían desde niños, habían ido al mismo colegio pero nunca se habían llevado bien. El chico era un imbécil en su adolescencia, lo tenía que admitir. Se creía el rey del mundo, simplemente porque su ex colegio Hogwarts era el más prestigioso de Londres y su padre era el mayor contribuidor de éste. Nadie se atrevía a tocarle ni un cabello, excepto por la becada de la escuela, Hermione Granger; la chica más inteligente de la escuela y por supuesto, sus amigos Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Ninguno de ellos tenía miedo de él, por lo que siempre discutían. Él les había hecho la vida imposible pero ellos nunca se rendían.

La realidad es que había sido un completo inmaduro, sobre todo se había pasado más de una vez con Granger, le tenía un desprecio inigualable porque no eran de la misma clase social. Pero, después de que su padre se vio involucrado en una gran estafa se dio cuenta de que eso no importaba para nada, cuánto dinero tenías no te definía.

Draco terminó su último año de preparatoria en el extranjero y regresó a Londres para estudiar medicina, con el apellido de su madre, Black, empezó una nueva etapa.

Al parecer nadie lo reconoció ya que empezó a ganar popularidad en la universidad, por ser atractivo y además destacar en las clases y otras actividades; Draco se había convertido en capitán del equipo de atletismo.

Todo iba perfectamente en su vida, hasta que Hermione Granger se volvió a cruzar en su camino.

En segundo semestre compartieron una clase, Hermione mantenía un perfil bajo en el campus, hasta que se relacionó con él.

El primer día de Embriología*, el rubio tuvo una competencia de atletismo, por lo que llegó tarde a la clase y vaya sorpresa; todos los asientos estaban ocupados excepto por uno hasta el frente, y por supuesto, a lado de Hermione Granger.

Al principio no la había reconocido, tenía el cabello muy corto, sus rasgos se habían afinado y ya no llevaba brackets. Se llevaron pésimo al comienzo, Hermione no lo trataba mal pero le aplicaba la ley del hielo*, y a pesar de los grandes intentos de Draco por entablar una conversación civilizada, Hermione siempre lo ignoraba. Hasta que tuvieron que formar pareja para un proyecto de la clase.

Comenzaron a verse todos los días, ya que era un proyecto muy pesado y ambos querían una buena nota, Draco al fin consiguió disculparse por todo lo que le había hecho y pronto entablaron una gran amistad, ya que compartían muchos gustos y pasatiempos, aunque también discutían la mayor parte del tiempo.

La gente comenzó a notar a la chica, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con él, por lo que los chicos descubrieron su encanto y empezaron a fijarse en ella, entre todos esos idiotas se encontraba Ron Weasley.

La verdad es que era verdaderamente estúpido, Hermione estuvo enamorada de él durante todo el colegio pero nunca le importó. Hasta que se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Draco, pero al parecer la rizada hace muchísimo tiempo que lo había superado.

En fin, Draco estaba hipnotizado por la chica, pero sabía que nunca sucedería nada entre ellos, Hermione era simplemente demasiado buena para él, no la merecía y además, ella solo lo veía como un amigo.

En fin, allí estaba él, en la enfermería de la escuela porque se había desmayado de comer tanta carne, lo consolaba saber que su contrincante había tenido que ser llevado al hospital.

— ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan tonto, Draco? De Ron puedo esperarme cualquier cosa, pero ¿tú? Realmente no entiendo. – Hermione estaba haciendo su servicio en la universidad, para la mala suerte del rubio.

— Fui llevado a esos extremos, no podía hacer creer a las personas que tenía miedo de Weasel.

La chica suspiró, y le tendió una pastilla. — Ten, toma esto, te ayudará con el dolor.

— Gracias. –El rubio tomó la pastilla y se recostó en la camilla.

— ¿Y ahora por qué era su pelea? – Le preguntó la chica.

— Por lo mismo de siempre, "el amor de Hermione Granger". – El chico cerró sus ojos. Estaba muy cansado. — No sé cuándo ese chico va entender que no hay nada entre nosotros.

— ¿No lo hay?

El chico abrió sus ojos y su amiga estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro ¿en qué momento había sucedido?

— ¿Estás seguro, Draco? ¿No hay nada entre nosotros? – Le dijo la chica en voz baja antes de quitar la poca distancia entre sus labios.

Hermione Granger lo estaba besando, Draco creía estar soñando. El chico tomó a la chica de la cintura y la acercó más a él, Hermione suspiró. Al parecer no estaba soñando. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, besándose, tocándose, suspirando sus nombres, pudieron haber sido horas pero para él, fue muy poco.

— Hermione Granger, siempre tienes que ir un paso adelante. – Draco la vio a los ojos y se sintió como un tonto, hace mucho tiempo que debió haber dicho algo sobre lo que sentía.

— Draco Malfoy, sabes a carne. – La chica se rio y Draco la besó, otra vez. Ya no iba a desperdiciar el tiempo en tonterías, tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

* * *

 ***Ley del hielo: Ignorar a alguien.  
*Embriología: Materia que estudia la evolución del embrión. **


End file.
